


The only heaven I'll be sent to / Is when I'm alone with you

by WKitsune_9240



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WKitsune_9240/pseuds/WKitsune_9240
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title of this fic is from the song Take Me to Church By Hozier</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. You're so hypnotizing

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is from the song Take Me to Church By Hozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Title of this chapter is from E.T. by Katy Perry

**Jude**

 

  
I sat in the kitchen, eating cereal for lunch. I know, I’m unhealthy, sue me. It’s almost twelve, and I’m just waiting for Taylor, we have a project to work on for child development. A memory game for toddlers.

 

  
I had a huge spoon in one hand, and my phone in the other, tumbling down tumblr; reading SnowBaz smut. **(Don't Judge!)**  


 

  
I practically run to the door when I hear the knock, jumping in my shoes while I open it. I stopped and rolled my eyes when I see that it’s not her, but Mari’s friend Connor. ”She’s not here.” I say.

 

  
“I know, she just called and said to come on over.” Ge smile, to bright. We don’t get along much, he’s always too happy.

 

  
I put on a smile that he should obviously see as fake while inviting him in, “Well then come on in!” I step out of the way, and he comes in. We walk to the kitchen, he starts to raid the fridge for a water bottle and I start back eating.

 

  
He’s leaned against the counter, sipping his water. I stay in my seat sipping my Dr. Pepper, and start to peel a banana when I start to feel peckish.

 

  
**Connor**  


 

  
It’s taunting, standing here, watching him eat a banana. He doesn’t even realize what it does to me. He’s stunning, I mean when I look at him. His skin that perfect pale cream, his hair a contrary brown.

 

 

 

If I didn’t know better, I’d say that he was like Edythe Cullen, an impossible creature. A creator of beauty above man. But I do know better, I mean, I have seen him in the sun… and shirtless. He was beautifully thin, almost too thin, but still perfect. **(And don’t even get me started on his ass.)**  


 

  
He looks up at me from his phone, and I don’t think I averter my eyes fast enough; because he just looks back down.

 

  
Jude’s phone whistles, like he got a text, and he stands. I’m tempted to follow him as he heads to the living room. A few minutes later he comes back, talking to that she-devil redhead he’s always talking to.

 

  
Taylor is probably the one person in the world who hates me even more than Jude, just because I was dating her friend Daria when I started to jerk off more to the thought of Jude than her. **(Not that she need know that.)**  


 

  
It’s not that she’s not fucking because of it, she’s have like a hundred boyfriends; and that’s just in the last year.

 

  
Anyway I dumped her, it seemed like the right thing to do. I mean, she was talking about sex, and I didn’t want sex, at least not from her. But even though she ended up forgiving me, that’s what made Jude start hating me.

 

  
Jude has been dating Taylor since like ninth grade, so… I doubt he’s even gay, so I’m kinda screwed with this crush.

 

  
Taylor looks at me, and let me just say, if look could kill. She was a friend once, but she is loyal to Daria and Jude; when I ended it with Daria I really wasn’t expecting us to be friends, but she took Jude, I hate her.

 

  
Anyway they go back to talking about something due for a Mrs. Wilcox, the child dev. teacher. I listen a little, just to hear Jude’s voice **(Did I mention that his voice is smooth and amazingly deep, or that I would kill to hear it whisper my name… no? Well I would!)**  


 

  
He speaks softly, and I can practically feel myself start to harden, not caring that I’m standing ーor that he’s just talking about drawing an elephant for a matching game.

 

  
My mouth is burning, peppermint flavor, and the gum I’ve been chewing is getting to that state of disgust. I take a swallow of my water, and it takes the gum down with it. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I take it out.

 

  
Mari: Almost there, at that stop, you know the one.

 

  
Me: Kay.

 

  
I definitely know the one, and it’s not a five minute drive. I look up to see Jude digging through the fridge. Plump ass in the air, and I need to get out of here. “I’m going to Mari’s room.” I say, and leave before either of them have a chance to respond.

 

  
Her room is clustered, and the air is thick. It’s at least ninety in here, and the smell of Taylor Swift's Wonderstruck is heavy. I stroll through Instagram -Jude’s, I’m a stalker, I know- and wait.

 

  
After like ten minutes Mariana comes in with a pizza box. “Hey,” She says.

 

  
“Hey,” I say, moving from my spot on her bed to grab the box. It’s extra large, and I know by the smell that it’s our usual, half veggie and half hawaiian barbeque.

 

  
We eat, and start working on a project for math. After a few minutes, I decide that I need to see Jude.

 

  
I take a piece of hawaiian out and put it on a napkin, and then another.  **(Somehow Jude, stick thin Jude, manages to be a bottomless pit.)**  


 

  
“I’ll be right back.” I say, standing. Mari stops me.

 

  
“Taylor hates hawaiian.”

 

  
“Taylor’s a bitch. These are for Jude.”

 

  
“Uhh… Why do my friends always fall for my brothers?” She asks as I make my way to the door.

 

  
I reply, “I don’t know karma? If it makes you feel any better, I only have a thing for Jude. He’s the hottest.”

 

  
“No. That would be Jesus, I mean, we are twins.” She says, laughing, and curling a strand of hair between her fingers.

 

  
**Taylor**  


 

Standing in the shared bathroom of Jude and Mariana, I stop. I did not just hear that. I did not just hear Connor call Jude hot.


	2. I just need to take a bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from the song 'Cool for the Summer' by Demi Lovato

**Taylor**

I can’t let Jude know. It's not like I didn’t know, it’s obvious to practically, except Jude. He can’t. Connor is… Connor is Connor. He is a jerk! He broke Daria’s heart! Jude’s too good for him.

**Jude**

The work is easy, like way too easy. We had been working for less than twenty minutes when we finished, now I was just waiting for Taylor to come back from the bathroom. I had Lost Girl on Netflix, ready for her return.

“I so ship Bo and Lauren,” I say, when I hear my door creak open.

A deep voice come, instead of Taylor's. “No. Bo should stay single.” I turn to see Connor, his face serious, “But Mark and Vex, now that’s a pair.” He smiles now.

“Well duh.” I see the napkin in his hand, “That for me?”

He grins, slightly, “Hawaiian Barbeque.” 

“Thank you.” I say with a nod.

He places the pizza in front of me, and leaves.

**Connor**

We talked. Not much but I heard words, words that were nice, and directed at me, and from his mouth. His amazing red lips, so unnaturally red. Man, it's not like we talked about anything important, like how much I want his lips.

We talked about Lost Girl, we talked about a succubus, and her human doctor lover; and her other lover's son, and the crossdressing guy that are OTP.

I would die a thousand times just to do that again.  **(I would rather hold him down -with his consent of course- and fuck him hard, but I would still die to do this again.)**

I walk into Taylor in the hall, and she just glared at me sideways.

**Mariana**

It’s fun watching Connor struggle, not on our math work, but in life. We have been friends ever since he and his folks moved to our humble town of Hartsville when we were in the ninth grade; and from the first exchange of names we’ve been as thick as thieves.

But still, it so fun watching him head over heels for Jude. And it’s not like it’s not obvious, I bet even mom’s know. It’s a miracle that they make him sleep in Jude’s room when he stays over.

And Jude somehow ignores it, I can’t believe they haven't done it yet. They are perfect for eachother, they could be fast friends; if it hadn’t been for the Daria thing they would be together.  **(And of course the small fact that neither of them was publicly out.)**

I know that I should tell Connor that Jude came out to the family, like, three years ago; but hey, if he want the Judicorn, he needs to struggle.

*

It’s almost eight, when I hear mama’s truck pull into the drive. Connor and I just started preparing supper.  **(An amazing Taco Casserole that I’ve been making for years.)**

We just put it in the oven, and I hear mom come in the front door. I hear her yell, “I’m home!”

So I should back, “In the kitchen.”

She come in, holding a brown grocery bag. She sit it on the counter, and Connor goes right to unpacking them. Mom grab the half empty doritos bag that seat on the table, and starts eating them. “Uh. So good, I had parent meetings alday! I didn’t even eat lunch.”

**Jude**

I make my way downstairs when I smell supper.  **(It’s been, like, three hours since I ate that pizza, and I’m starving!)**

I see mom seated at the table end, and Connor and Mari by the oven. When I come down, mom and Connor look up. Mom said, “Hey, Bubba.” When I joined her at the table.

Taylor left about an hour ago, to get her overnight bag. “Sooo… Mama.”

She looks up from her phone, “Yeah?”

“Can Taylor stay over tonight?” I try to give my best pout.

**Connor**

So hot, his pout. I whisper to Mari, “I’m gonna sit down.” When she looks at me with a question in her eyes, I just nod down. And she laugh.

**Jude**

Before mom has time to answer, Connor joined us at the table, and Mariana shouted, “If she stays Connor gets too!”

Mom looks through our pouting faces, and sighs. “Sure.”

I look at Mari and she’s practically jumping with joy.  **(I can tell, she’s planning on getting’ some tonight.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mariana**

So… This is how a night with me and Connor goes. We eat, we talk about boys, we eat, we talk about boys, and well… we eat and talk about boys.

We each have a list, a list of hot guys.  **(Or any guy’s we would date.) (Of screw) (Yeah.... Mostly screw.)**

**(But anyway,)** My list have twenty seven names, and that's only because in tenth grade -after I had already added twenty- we started a few rules, only thirty names, and only people at school. 

Anyway, well I have;

  1. Timmy Soltan **(Gorgeous!)**
  2. Allan Wortshire **(Mrs. Mariana Wortshire. Yeah, but at least be would he pretty kids!)**
  3. Kevin Lewis **(Okay, let me explain! I was going through a goth phase!)**
  4. Cory Josh **(I can’t explain this one….)**
  5. Matt what’s-his-name **(I think he’s cute, I like Asians.)**
  6. Bart Simons **(Hot Blasian!)**



**(Do I have to continue?)**

But Connor only has one,  **(or so he says)** Jude. And it’s sweet and all but… well Jude’s my brother! And it’s not normal to hear your best friend tell your brother!

“Ewww.... That sounds like rape!” I can’t help but laugh as I say it.

“I said with consent!” He’s laughing too.

“Who would consent to, and I quote, ‘Being effed so hard they pass out, a face effing so they can’t speak the next day, or’ -- what was it?”

“Rimming, like if anal and oral had a baby.” He said this completely serious.  **(Somehow.)** “And I would never, I mean never lay a finger on Jude without consent.” The way he says it, I know it to be true.

There is a awkward silence, so I attempt to break it. “How do you know this? You said you’re a virgin.”

He smiles, “I have an addiction.”

“Eww!” But once again I'm laughing.

**Jude**

It’s only eleven when mom get’s home, and not even a school night.  **(Winter break started today. YAY!)**  But as rule like three hundred and seven, sub clause four will state.  **(Mom is the rule book so, you can’t really see it, but just imagine an old family tomb.)** No boy can be in Mariana’s room after ten.

And I have to admit, it was fun watching Connor get a “stern-talking-to”.

When we go to my room, Mari goes to hers, and Taylor goes to Jesus’.  **(He still hasn't got back from that school.)**

Connor seat on the spare bed in my room, the one that once was mine, It was small compared to the one that I sit on.  **(A queen that I got last year.)**

I pull a book out of my nightstand,  **(City of Bones!)** and start to reread.

**Connor**

It takes Jude thirty-seven minutes to fall asleep, he read a book tonight, it was easy to watch him. I don’t stalk him like Edward Cullen, but maybe Edyth.  **(I know they’re the same person, but Beau.)(But hotter.)(Like by way, way hotter.)(I’m serious.)**

I know Jude better than most, well in one sense of the word. Like who else could tell you that Jude has dimples only when he smile his wide true smile, a smile that I haven't seen in years. Or that the same smile makes his right eye shut more than his left. Or that his two front teeth are maybe a millimeter different, and amazingly so.

I watch him for another hour, hearing his breaths, counting them. I’m in love, hopelessly. I’m scared that he will never be. I wish I could just go and lay beside him. While he sleeps, and not have to move in the mourning. I wish that I hadn’t dated Daria in the tenth grade, but I had came out; and he may have at least experimented with me.

**Jude**

I’m woken by my alarm clock. Shit, I forgot to turn it off! I sit up, and turn to the single bed in the corner of my room. Connor is sleeping, somehow this guy can sleep through an alarm that normally wakes Mari up in another room.  **(I'd hate to be the one who has to wake him up in the mornings.)**

My clock reads seven-thirteen, I need to make sure Taylor’s up, she should have taken her medicine already.

I get up, wincing as I open my door, and a ray of light from an open window hit me directly in the face. After recovering, I make my way to Jesus’ room. Taylor is knocked out cold. I shake her, and she ground, so I tell her, “Jesus is back, he’s in the pool.” She practically shoots up.

I find her crush on my brother interesting, seeing as she also has a crush on Daria, our other best friend. 

“Where!” She demands, her breath blowing a few strands of her red hair from her lips. Where they are stuck by her drool.’

I laugh, “Tay, take a shower, I’ll make you something to eat. You need to take your pills.”

She groans. “But I don't wanna.” She pouts.

“As long as we are best friends, you are going to take these pills everyday.”

“God it’s not like missing one day’s gonna kill me.” When I give her a look she continues, “Well probably not.”

“You are gonna take these pills, so we can grow old together, and I can tell you about my first time, and you can tell me about yours!”

“I’m not gonna have a first time, who would want to fuck me?” 

“If I was straight I would! And you are going to have a first time, and before you turn nineteen; even if we have to drug Jesus.”

She looks at me annoyed, “You know what I mean.”

“What? He’ll just have to use a condom.” The annoyed look didn’t disappear, “It’s nothing, Jesus once had the clap an--”

“But this isn't gonorrhea! Don’t compare AIDS to gonorrhea!”

“Let me finish,” The twig of anger in her face fell, “And when he told Lexi about it she punched him, because she didn’t have it. He practically told her that he had been with someone who had it, but they had sex and she didn’t have it.

You heard what the doctor said, you can have sex. Just use a condom! Now go on and take your shower, I'll have something ready for you when you come down.” 

“Uhh. Kay.”

**Lena**

I see Jude rounding the corner, and pull of of Steph. I look at him, his eyes are wide. “Ewww. Ew. Ewww.” He strikes, I can feel a blush rush to my cheeks. But when I look at Steph, in her uniform, I can tell she’s holding back a laugh.

“What? Never seen two hot girls kiss before?” She said it so casually, it’s unnerving.

“I swear! You two are the reason I’m gay!” he turns to leave, but then turns back, going to the fridge. “I’m not here.” He says, before looking horrified, “But just remember. I am right here, your son. Not ten feet away.”

I almost laugh at that one. Steph grabs her mug from the cabinet, before filling it up. She chugs it down, not even adding creamer, or sugar.  **(Disgusting!)**

She plants a kiss on my cheek, and grabs her bag. “So Jude, me and Mama, are going out tonight.” This causes him to stop his bread buttering. “And we know that Brandon and Callie don’t get into tomorrow, but my mom is coming. If it won’t bother you could you take her out, and do something.

You know how she gets locked up in this house, and you are her favorite.” 

“Can Taylor come?” He ask not turning from the bread.

“That's up to you, and Taylor.”

“Kay, I will.”

“I knew we could count on you.”

With that she gives me another kiss on the cheeks and leaves.


End file.
